


Birthday Questions

by dedicatedfollower467



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Advice, Birthday Presents, Brothers, Damian secretly loves his big brothers, Gen, Tim is secretly a really good big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why on earth is Damian showing up on Tim's doorstep? What does he want? And can Tim help him?</p>
<p>Technically a prequel to "Cuddle Coupon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Fanfiction.net.

Damian was the last person Tim expected to show up at his apartment.

In fact, the first thing he does when he sees Damian is grab knockout gas from his utility belt. The likelihood that Damian is here to attack him - again - is extremely high. Besides, Tim doesn't trust the little assassin.

But when he opens the door, gas held hidden surreptitiously behind the door, he is staggered by the first words out of Damian's mouth.

"What are you getting Grayson for his birthday?"

"I – what?" Tim stares slack-jawed at Damian's crossed arms and his haughty stare.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid, Drake? I said, what are you getting Grayson for his birthday?"

Tim is suddenly wary. The seemingly innocent question is probably loaded with something sinister. This is the grandson of Ra's al Ghul; Tim can't say what the kid plans on doing with his knowledge.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Tt. I should have known. You haven't even decided yet, have you?"

Tim has no idea where this is going. "I've decided, I just want to know why you're so interested in it."

Damian turns away. "Never mind. I can find out, anyway."

Tim looks at Damian's haughty, defiant attitude. Despite the fact that he claims he can find out on his own, he's just standing on the doorstep. If it were Dick standing in the doorway, he would recognize that as a plea for help and stop Damian from leaving.

But it's Tim, not Dick, standing here, so Tim just says, "Okay," and shuts the door.

He's not the brat-whisperer; Dick is.

For the next three days, Damian follows Tim. Tim can't decide whether Damian's legitimately trying to be stealthy, or if he wants Tim to discover him and call him out on it. Because there are times when Tim is pretty sure Damian wouldn't be noticed by anyone but Tim, when he thinks that Damian is just underestimating his observational skills. And then there are times when he thinks his brother knows better than that.

Finally, two days before Dick's birthday, Damian shows up on his doorstep again. He looks reluctant to be there, and this time there's less defiance and more grudging respect in his body language and tone of voice.

"What are you getting Grayson for his birthday, Drake?"

Tim closes his eyes for a second. The last thing he wants is to give the kid ammunition to ruin Dick's birthday, but he also doesn't want to completely alienate him. Damian is his brother, despite everything.

"What is this really about, Damian? What are you planning?"

Damian stands on the doorstep, biting the inside of his lip. Most people wouldn't notice the bite, but Tim is trained in things like this, and he can tell.

"Do you want to come inside?" he asks, and he cannot believe he just invited the little demon into his home.

Damian steps into his home and Tim closes the door. For several minutes, they just stand there and look at each other. Tim is grateful that Damian's eyes aren't darting in a million different directions trying to case his apartment, because he has enough things to worry about without having to think about his devil of a brother breaking in.

Tim's about to break the silence with a, "Well?" when Damian finally speaks up.

"I haven't gotten him anything yet, and I don't know what to do."

Tim can hardly believe his ears. It's not that he can't believe Damian doesn't know what to get Dick for his birthday – Damian's not the kind of person who knows a lot about normal human customs – but that Damian actually admitted his ignorance and, most surprising of all, is asking Tim for help.

Well, okay, he hasn't actually asked him yet, but it's pretty obvious that's what he's here for.

"You want my opinion?" Tim clarifies, and Damian nods almost sheepishly.

Tim thinks for a second, and sighs. "Damian, Dick really loves you. He'd be happy with whatever you gave him."

"I want it to be special," Damian says.

Tim still can't believe they're having this conversation. "Honestly? He'd love it if you'd just give him a birthday hug."

A little light suddenly ignites in Damian's eyes, and Tim is wondering just what idea exactly he gave his little brother.

* * *

When he hears Dick read out his 'coupon for one free cuddle' from Damian, Tim smiles behind his drink as Roy Harper next to him nearly chokes.

_Best present you could give him, "Little D,"_  he thinks.


End file.
